


A Visitation to Speak Of

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Cybertronians long after the war, and a lonely human outpost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



"They're out here now?"

The absolute irritation in his voice told Skyfire that Starscream still had not forgiven the natives of the planet Earth for some of his trials and tribulations in all the intervening vorns.

"There is an AI down there; I wish to learn how the species has fared," Skyfire said, firmly under the gentle tones. He had learned, after all, that his mate needed some discipline.

"Fine."

`~`~`~`~`

Fandarel's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets in near disbelief, despite having seen the shuttles of the ancients, as two such vehicles, one so much larger than the other, not only streaked in toward AIVAS's site, but then changed, becoming human-looking metal creatures. He had to applaud the efficiency and was curious how they had sapped the kinetic energies pushing them forward in order to kill their inertia so thoroughly.

"Well, they haven't evolved much," the smaller one said in a nasal, grating tone.

"Starscream, be quiet, behave, and be still." The taller one knelt down. "I am seeking AIVAS. Is he here?"

Fandarel had enough presence of mind to nod, then caught himself, remembering harsh lessons in smith hospitality. "Should I tell him you…" he paused, to let the question of name linger.

"Skyfire and Starscream of the planet Cybertron. And yes, please. It is only polite."

Behind them, Starscream muttered, but Skyfire chose not to listen this time. Starscream could not help himself, after all.


	2. Threaded Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIVAS hooks the Cybertronians into his goal

AIVAS had never expected to dig through the memory files of pre-Nathi times. They had been incorporated on the basis that no situation is completely without precedent, but aside from sweeping them for data concerning Thread, they had stayed sealed.

The contact from inbound intelligences had changed that. Though millennia had passed, the records did indicate 'Starscream' had been regarded as a threat. Factored against the chances of this being a different entity, the level of science being brought, and other mitigating factors, AIVAS opted to clear them for landing. The compulsion to eradicate Thread overcame the slight threat implicit in the records' data.

Now, two holographic projections were present inside his complex. The science behind those made AIVAS feel an echo of hope that his mission's end was in sight.

The pale, tall hologram sat with ease near the main console, but the darker one fidgeted and paced, studying things while Fandarel kept a nominal eye on things.

"The Oort cloud is seeded with organisms inimical to carbon-based life?" Skyfire repeated once AIVAS had briefed him. "And the boron-laced lifeforms native to this world are not much more resistant to it?"

"Correct."

Skyfire turned blue, glowing eyes toward his partner.

"Oh for Primus's sake, Skyfire!" Starscream snapped. "Fine! We'll study them and do whatever you opt to do! But don't blame me when your genetic experiments here, AIVAS, run amok with no purpose in life!"

The darker, lithe hologram exited the complex, full of fire and passion in every high-drama step. Once he was safely away, Skyfire chuckled low, shaking his head. "Don't mind Starscream. He's intrigued too."

::I am not!:: came the immediate reply.


End file.
